United Kingdom (George V)
The United Kingdom led by George V is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD and Janboruta's Civilisations, and Viregel, with contributions from bernie14 and Wolfdog. This mod requires Brave New World and the Community Patch. Overview United Kingdom In 1707, the "Acts of Union" united the kingdoms of Scotland with that of England and Wales. The English and Scottish Parliaments were merged, and England ceased to exist as a political entity. However, England was the largest, wealthiest and most powerful part of the United Kingdom, so much so that many still use the terms England and the United Kingdom interchangeably, much to the annoyance of the Welsh and Scots (and later, the Northern Irish). In 1800 the United Kingdom attempted to unite with Ireland, becoming the "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland." Many of the largely Roman Catholic Irish were bitterly opposed to the union, leading to a terrible insurgency that lasted for over a century. In 1922 the southern portion of Ireland was granted its independence, and the UK was once again renamed, this time becoming "The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." George V George V was King of the United Kingdom and the British Dominions, and Emperor of India, from 6 May 1910 until his death in 1936. He was the second son of Albert Edward, Prince of Wales (later King Edward VII), and the grandson of the reigning British monarch, Queen Victoria. From the time of his birth, he was third in the line of succession behind his father and his elder brother, Prince Albert Victor, Duke of Clarence and Avondale. From 1877 to 1891, George served in the Royal Navy, until the unexpected death of his elder brother in early 1892 put him directly in line for the throne. On the death of his grandmother in 1901, George's father became King-Emperor of the British Empire, and George was made Prince of Wales. He succeeded his father in 1910. He was the only Emperor of India to be present at his own Delhi Durbar. Dawn of Man "May God ever stand watchful by His Majesty, George V, King of the United Kingdom and of her Empire. Ascending to the throne during a time at which Europe was upon the brink of war, you oversaw the greatest territorial expansion of the British Empire and of the navy which protected it. You stood resolute in the face of adversity, and inspired your people to serve God, King, and Country for the glory of their motherland. Never before have these fair isles borne a monarch so dutiful and blessed. King George! Our island nation is under threat once more. Will you deliver your duty and inspire your people through these turbulent times? Will you honour the empire of your predecessors and protect it with all your heart? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "May God ever stand by your side. I humbly greet you as King of the United Kingdom." Introduction: "Greetings. I am George V, like my father before me, King of the United Kingdom, and I am at your service." Defeat: "I will not cower in defeat, but instead stand proud in the knowledge that my people shall remember me fondly." Unique Attributes Strategy George V's game style is relatively simple. First and foremost, the UA acts as a boost towards waging wars defensively compared to other Civs, which encourages a turtle up, but also allows for agression by granting the same bonus when fighting in protected City-State territory, which does encourage opening Patronage and having imapct over the world. The other bonus of the UA is a We Love The King Day beginning upon the dawn of a Golden Age, which has plenty of options - from stalling naval invasions, to devoting yourself to the happiness of your nation, to building certain wonders, to even bursting Great Artists. This will handle your growth with ease. The UAs are also quite simple yet powerful. The Expeditionary Force can be churned out earlier, and if the City is celebrating a We Love The King Day, it makes nearby units heal faster, encouraging the Civ into becoming one of the hardest shells to break in the game. The Majestic carries massive strength boosts, as well as Targeting 1 and 2, which allow to easily defend your City-State allies as well as your own lands, gaining Golden Age boosts in the process. Overall, the main strategy for this Civ is to go on an imperialistic style of war - not necessarily conquering around, but applying your influence around the world, leading the empire into Golden Ages so population grows, and just overall not necessarily just sitting in a corner, but playing defensively but still participating in wars. The reccomended Ideology for this is either Order or Freedom, both of which can prove to be strong contenders for Happiness and Growth, leading to Scientific Victories at their core. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = Gain a Gun Unit in your first four cities.}} Culture (equal to Social Policy cost). * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = Unit maintenance is reduced by 20%.}} Capital has a 50% chance to go into Resistance for 1 turn. *A Golden Age Begins |option2name=No, the people will despise us. |option2details=Lose a turns' worth of Golden Age Points. *A "We Love the King" Day begins in the Capital. |option3name= |option3details=}} Culture *All cities begin celebrating a "We Love the King" Day for 5 turns. |option2name=Never, the old name must stay! |option2details=Gain a turns' worth of Culture.}} Sovereignty Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now chanting 'Britannia Rules the Waves' and stopping for tea at 4 O'Clock sharp! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Viregel: Author, Map. * Janboruta: Artwork. * Typhlomence: Utilities.UniqueDiplomacyUtils * bernie14: Graphics.Great War Infantry Pak1 * Wolfdog: ''Graphics.Civ5: Pre-Dreadnought Battleships * ''Andreas Waldetoft: ''Music.''Victoria II: The CoronationHearts of Iron III: Luftwaffe References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Naval Civilizations Category:Western Cultures Category:United Kingdom Category:Golden Age Civilizations Category:We Love the King Day Civilizations